bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yasashii Sora
| marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Shino Academy | status = Active | Shikai = Unknown | Bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Yasashii Sora ( やさしい空, lit. Friendly Sky). More commonly known as just Sora, he is currently captain of the 10th Divsion and like his name details he is one of the friendlist captains and very pure of heart. Appearance He is a male shinigami who's height rivals that of no other, towering above friends and foe standing at nearly seven feet tall and usually being made fun of by other captains because of this. He is rather muscular at least more muscular than most having very dominant and noticable features mostly notable his abs. He has light brown eyes and a nice, youthful appearance. He commontly wears a blue T-shirt with a white unbuttoned jacket on him, with also seemingly worn out and raggedy grey pants held up by a flimsy and also torn belt. He has vey spiky and upward pointing brown hair and commonly carries his sword on his back for easy access. He hates wearing a captains haori finding that it restricts his movement. Personality One of the most friendlist, and honorable man you will ever have the honor of meeting. His kind, and innocent personality is only complimented by his childlike face and playful personality. Commonly disregarding and ignoring his duties as a captian and playing with the suffering children in lower Rukongai districts or drinking sake on the weekends. Though he hates driking sake he says it helps him forget his dreaded past, showing he actually can be serious at times but rather avoid serious confrontations with others. He is always hanging around a group if individuals he considers his friends, which is true since he can make friends very easily. By his peers he is looked up to as a mentor and helpful advisor in any situation rather it be finacially, marital promblems or issue with confrontation he will always be there for assistance making him a very reliable person. Due to him ignoring his responsibilities as a captain he is usually called lazy or a bum by othe shinigami but disregards insults as wrongful compliments showing that he dosen't believe in hurting another mans pride and is very sensible when it comes to his own pride. In batlle his personality is vey contrast to other shinigami. Shinigami who normally fight for peace of justice are disgusted by his fighting style. The only reason he battles being to protect his pride or his ego. Fighting only for himself or his own respectable reasons. His pride details hurting another mans belonging, family or disrespecting a man where they deserve it most. Because of this unboundable and very admirable sense of pride he has he is looked up to as a truthful, straightforward, virtous, chivalrous and dependable man. History He has forgotten most of his past due to his constant driking. Synopsis Equipment Pants: 'His seemingly raggedy old, torn and sickly looking pants are actually a ploy designed by him in order to give the opponent a false sense of confidence that he is lower in rank or seemingly weaker than most shinigami which is completely false. While wearing these pants he is much faster as these self designed pants radiate a enourmous amount of spirit energy alone which added to his already vast amount can create a devastating amount of power. '''Boshi Spirit Cloth: '''Around his right arm he has tied around a light brown spirit cloth. This cloth like his pants were made by him and only for him. It has a number of abilities most notable being able to stop the flow of spirit energy and corrode any incoming spirit blast, attack, etc. This being a very understadable and feared power throughout Soul Society being one of Yasashii greatest assets and shortcomings as it also stops, slows and eventaully destroys his attacks if it is still wrapped upon his body thus he must either rid it at the beginning of the battle or find a way for it to be somehow attached to the opponent. The several side abilities it possess are hiding his own spirit energy from nearby forces and changing his spirit energy to make it feel as if he was someone else. Those side abilities are mostly used for recon or scouting missions. Powers and Abilities ' : 'Captains commonly use their Zanpaktou is battle but against that normally general fact he actually prefers using his hands in battle being very skilled while using his fists in battle. He is capable of knocking out Lieutanents or even above with relative little effort however becuase of his personality he rarely punches someone with his full strength holding back in most battles. ' : 'Like most Captains his Intelligence is very high being to talk his way out of any unwanted confrontation and using his wits to outsmart and easily defeat weak opponents. ' : 'His spirit energy is very vast and seemingly exceddingly growing though this is not true as he wears several self made objects holding him back during his battles. His natural Spiritual Pressure is very powerful and very strong as it can quickly overpower a unsuspecting opponent. His spirit energy rivals that of several captains and comes close and at times passing that of even the Head Captain. ' : He is very capable with his blade during battle and commonly goes to it in times of need relying solely on his grand ability to use a sword successfully in battle a skill which he takes into any fight. His swordmanship skills are very mastered and along with his deadly precision and almost unholy accuracy he is very powerful sword weilder. : He has proven on several occasion to be a rather resilent and confident fighter. He is capable of taking severe and major wounds in battle and still having enough willpower to continue the fight. At sometimes he can even willingly damage himself if the time calles for it and still be willing to fight. : A very profound user of the Flash Steps '''and can not only use it greatly to his advantage in battle but also combine it with his Hakuda to make devastating blows to his opponent. Despite the Captain of the Second Division he is most well known for his outstanding use of Shunpo. Not looked at much his agility and relflexes are above that of most captains reacting swiftly and cautiously at any moment. '''Immense Durability: He can battle with even the strongest of people very a extended period of time very well. He is able to sustain direct damage, explosions, wounds etc. He can take onslaught after onslaught of attacks and still be able to fight. : 'His Hakuda abilities are very advanced and vey well known throughout Soul Society most notable in the Shino Academy as he graduated with a very good understanding of several Hakuda techniques and moves and can use them successfully in battle. He can easily overwhelm an opponent. He currently knows '''Ikkotsu '''and is working on his very own new Hakuda based move. : '''Ikkotsu '(一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch that over the course of many years Yasashii was able to not only learn but master to a certain degree. A degree in which he can punch through a espada thick hierro with a single punch. He is capable of delivering several punches consecutively to any opponent despite the danger or the foe. He is very confident in this attacks ability. : : '''Sōkotsu (双骨, "Double Bone"): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch and is very powerful. It is able to deal immense damage to the foe. It is one of the most feared and powerful Hakuda technique. Because of this moves Immense strength he rarely uses this unless he is serious. Zanpaktou Quotes "I'm fighting you cause you hurt my pride..I don't care if your hollow, demon or devil. When you hurt my pride you die. It's really simple actually." Trivia *His favorite food is cupcakes while his least is weirdly and ironically cake. *He is secretly very doubtful of his abilities to perform as a captain. *At first his sword release was going to be ''light up the dakened world. ''But I liked Heavenly beauty better. Category:Captains Category:Captain Category:Gravity Force Category:Male Category:Fanon Character